


Diamonds in the Sky

by emmaliza



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: (ok 'friends' might be stretching it), Episode: s01e03 Cygnus Alpha, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, Light breathplay, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Unnegotiated Kink, Vaginal Sex, do not try this at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Jenna, Avon, and treasure.
Relationships: Implied Jenna/Blake, Kerr Avon/Jenna Stannis, implied Avon/Blake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Diamonds in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme prompt: "Avon/Jenna in the treasure room, among all those gems and jewelry (but preferably not on gems and jewelry, lol)".

“We could have left.”  
  
Jenna sighs, fiddling with the sapphire necklace she's trying on, watching how it glints in the vanity mirror. “Yes, you did mention.”  
  
“ _I_ could have left,” tells her, approaching from behind with a scowl on. She tracks his path in the glass warily. “If not for you. I hope your Blake is worth it.”  
  
“Well it's done now,” Jenna says, fiddling with the chain. “It hardly makes any difference whether he's worth it for now.”  
  
“Quite.” As Avon creeps up on her Jenna examines his new costume in the mirror, all black leather; cold, hard, and impenetrable. She remembers a shipment of gay pornography she ran to the outer galaxy that had that same outfit on the cover, and smothers a giggle. “Blue suits you, you know,” he says, to her surprise. “As does gold, jewels... opulence. And yet you would throw it all away, for a man who caught your eye.” He smirks. “I wouldn't have expected such a successful smuggler to swoon like a schoolgirl, but what do I know?”  
  
That makes Jenna scowl in turn. “I don't need to prove anything to you.” He is right – he knows nothing. Blake has her loyalty, for now, because he's earned it. If he doesn't understand what loyalty means on the outskirts of the universe then that is not her problem.  
  
Avon's fingers are cool, and she shivers as he starts to play with the clasp of her necklace. “Of course not,” he murmurs. “Still: if we are stuck here together, thanks to your actions, why not use me as you see fit?”  
  
Jenna looks up. “Are you trying to seduce me?” she asks, the thought almost making her laugh, Avon trying to be sensual and inviting to – well, anyone, really.  
  
He grins at her. “Why not?” he asks. “You're a very beautiful woman. More to the point, you are the only woman on this ship. I'm afraid I don't have many other options.”  
  
“That depends how open-minded you are,” she chuckles. Avon appears mildly puzzled, the sheltered earthling she thought he was, but regardless she carries on. “But as you say, I am your only option. The same isn't true in reverse. I have my pick of the men, apparently.”  
  
“Apparently,” he concedes, digits sneaking beneath her collar. Jenna shivers. In truth, it's not sure who she would choose, if given the choice, but nonetheless she should at least make him work for it. “But do you really expect it to be that simple?”  
  
She pauses. Truth be told, he has a point. It should be easy to summon whichever man she most wants to her bedroom, and after eight months trapped upon a stifling prison ship (and fending off the eager eyes of dozens, in her case), they should all be ready to relax themselves at the earliest opportunity. And yet somehow she doesn't expect...  
  
“Alright.” She gets to her feet, and Avon raises an eyebrow at her. Hurriedly she starts to unbutton her blouse. “As you say, our options are limited, and you'll do, I suppose.”  
  
Despite what she said earlier, she's trying to prove something to him, she knows she is.  
  
Avon remains staring at her a second more before she's slammed up against the vanity desk, without even having got her top off, his lips crashing upon her own like a tidal wave. Avon, perhaps unsurprisingly, seems something of a violent lover, yanking her hair with smooth fingers and biting her lips until she tastes blood. Well, two can play at that game. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and digs her fingernails in until she would leave marks, thighs splitting open without shame. Sure, she knows he's using her for sex, but she's doing the exact same to him, and so in that regard they are equals.  
  
She reaches between his legs and sure enough, he is hot and almost hard for her, an obvious giveaway of his desire that lets her be a little smug. She strokes along his length teasingly and he grabs that damn necklace she's wearing, making her gasp, growling against her skin.  
  
Getting his trousers off is a messy haggle on both their parts; she knows they won't bother to undress probably, that would leave entirely too much time to think about what they're doing. Her pants fall to the floor and she lets him nuzzle beneath her ear as he slides into place; she has no interest in being marked as his property, but whatever he needs to tell himself is the reason he's doing this, she might as well indulge.

He pushes her up onto the bureau, jewels and trinkets falling to the floor with a clinking noise. She gasps as he shoves inside her roughly – it has been awhile, but damned if she's going to ask him for mercy. She can take whatever he deals out.  
  
Their eyes meet one again, and for a second she thinks she sees something in him; some vulnerability, some expectation, someone wanting something from her that she highly doubts she can give. That's unsettling, and so she kisses him again to distract him.  
  
Avon forms a hurried rhythm, but to her irritation he's actually rather good at this, his movements smooth, measured, and practiced as everything else he does. Jenna moans, reluctantly, as one of his steady hands delves between her legs to stroke her gently right above where his cock enters her body, and the other seizes the chain of the necklace once more, twisting it around his fingers.  
  
“You won't make him love you,” he pulls away to snarl in her ear. “He doesn't think like that. You're risking your life for nothing.”  
  
It's not a mystery who he's talking about.  
  
Jenna groans, her eyes falling shut before she can roll them, trying to ignore his words. _Harder..._ “I'm not the one talking about him while fucking someone else.”  
  
His hand yanks harder on the chain, and she gasps, half-strangled in his grip. Faintly, she grins to herself. That did get under his skin, didn't it?  
  
She's not afraid. She doesn't know Avon well, but she knows him well enough to know he knows he can't hurt her, not like this, and get away with it. Blake wouldn't stand for that. She presumes that's why he's being so rough, apart from their mutual antipathy; this is what does it for him, and he wants this done quickly, before someone finds them like this. Not that it's anyone's business what they do behind closed doors, but she doubts either of them is eager to explain anything to anyone.  
  
Breathlessness makes her shudder, but she's not one to surrender easily, nails digging into his scalp, thighs wrapped around his waist, spurring him on. She wonders if he realises she's using him. She thinks that would, hypocritically, rather offend him.  
  
Avon growls, animal-like, against her skin, and Jenna can feel the tremor in his legs that tells her he's close. His grip on the necklace tightens and she yelps when all of a sudden, the chain bursts against her neck, coming away in his hand. Air floods back to her lungs and she gulps it greedily.  
  
Roughly he shoves her flat against the mirror, kissing and claiming her once more, spending so deeply it's as if he is collapsing into her. Jenna comes easily, head tilted back, keeping him in place as he softens inside her. She feels good and strong and above all, free.  
  
Eventually reality returns, as it always does, and Avon pulls away with a look of mild embarrassment. She curses as she sees his semen running down her thighs. She'll have to talk to Zen about any after-the-fact on board – embarrassing, sure, but she doesn't have any herself and no-one here wants a baby on board.  
  
Still getting her breath back, she looks at him again, enough endorphins coursing through her system that she smiles. “If we'd left, we'd have to make sure we wouldn't kill each other before we got anywhere we could spend the money. Would you like to take that chance?”  
  
“Oh, that depends who would strike first,” he grins. All of a sudden though, his good humour. “You will get yourself killed following him. I hope you know that.”  
  
She shrugs. “Perhaps I will,” she says. “But if I do, I intend to bring you down with me.”


End file.
